Cold Heart
by Shauneen
Summary: 10 years ago 16 year old Brooke Davis vanished from Tree Hill without a word to her friends and no one ever knew why. Now it's time for her return and to face what she ran away from...
1. Chapter 1

They say there are some places you just can't go back to. The past would be the obvious one but for Brooke Davis it was always her home. There's no place like home, home is where the heart is and that other entire BS was true for Brooke. Although she had left the small North Carolina town of Tree Hill when she was 16, she always knew that that town was the place she called home. It had been over 10 years since Brooke had been ordered out of her mother's house and driven to the airport where she boarded a plane bound for Chicago with her father. She would never forget that night, the devastation she had caused when she came home drunk and confessed all her sins to her mother. It was obviously more than Victoria Davis could take because the next thing Brooke knew, her bags were packed, her parents were screaming at each other and hurling accusations and her mother was kicking both Brooke and her father of the house.

It wasn't the worst decision Victoria had ever made, Brooke had to admit. When she thought back on the last 10 years and what the alternative could have been, Brooke was pretty damn grateful that her Dad hadn't abandoned her like she expected him to and had actually took her with him. Well he hadn't abandoned her in the literal sense, but their relationship didn't improve when they moved to Chicago. He had at least put a roof over her head and paid for home schooling and eventually college. Though she hardly saw him, it seemed to suit them both. He may have got her away from Victoria but she still wasn't his favourite person in the world.

Her one regret, however, was leaving her friends behind. Well, ok, one friend. Peyton Sawyer. Her childhood best friend had been the one constant in her life up until the time she left and it pained Brooke tremendously when she thought about how she had just left in the middle of the night without a word or a goodbye to her best friend. Brooke should have contacted her later to at least let her know she was ok but she just couldn't face the questions that Peyton would have for her. The answers would have been too painful for both of them. She had thought about Peyton often over the last 10 years. Peyton was in fact one of the main reasons that Brooke was, at that moment, driving down a highway toward the picturesque East Coast town of Tree Hill.

A flutter of butterflies in her belly made Brooke feel queasy and not for the first time that day, she wondered if she was making a huge mistake. She had stretched out the drive from her home in Chicago over several days so she would have time to prepare herself for a face to face with the people from her past. _I wonder what their lives are like now_, she wondered for the thousandth time in 10 years. When Brooke was last in this town, she had been captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheer Squad; her best friend had been Peyton Sawyer who had been dating the star of the basketball team, Nathan Scott. When Brooke was last here, she liked to party. A lot. It was one of the reasons Brooke had been so popular; she was a whole lotta of fun, too much fun it seemed, because all that fun, she had got in a whole lotta trouble all those years ago.

It was a clear sunny afternoon that Brooke drove through the main street of Tree Hill, amazed all the changes the town had gone through in the last 10 years. Gone was Karen's Cafe, the squad's old hangout; in its place, a woman's clothing store. The record store across the street where she and Peyton used to spend hours ransacking records every weekend was also gone. (Ok, Peyton would ransack, Brooke would hang out and hit on hot rocker boys that would wander through).

She looked to her right and nudged Sean who was asleep in the passenger seat. They had left the last motel pretty early that morning and she had talked non-stop about Tree Hill for most of the journey so it was no wonder that he had flaked out. He often complained that she talked too much, but she blamed it on his own natural quietness that he couldn't handle being around people who actually talked, especially those who talked for a living, like she did. Sean's usual reaction to her incessant chatter was to roll his eyes and turn up the volume on this iPod, but for this trip, Brooke had stolen and hidden his holiest of treasures which of course, he wasn't one bit happy about. He was just going to have to put up with it though. She had taken her vacation time from work to come down here to reunite and reconnect with the people of Tree Hill. This was important to her and although she hadn't told Sean exactly why they were here, it would be important to him too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, just a bit of background... Brooke left Tree Hill before Lucas joined the Ravens and our whole One Tree Hill obsession began. Most of what has happened in the show has happened in my story, just minus Brooke. Read to find out more...

Chapter 2

The Tree Hill Raven Inn had a pool and an outdoor basketball court. It also had cable TV so Sean's mood lightened up a little and he was now catching up with the sports news as Brooke unpacked their suitcases, carefully hanging up her expensive designer clothing and Jason's Abercrombie and Ralph Lauren t-shirts.

"You packed so much stuff, B. Are you planning on us staying here the entire summer? 'Cos if you are, I'll say it right now, I'm goin' home." Sean looked away from the television and made a face at the huge pile of luggage Brooke had managed to squeeze into her brand new metallic blue BMW Z4 Coupe. He had kicked off his shoes and socks and was stretched back on one of the double beds he had claimed as his own.

"I told you not to call me B. We'll go home when I say we go home. I don't know how long we're going to be here." Brooke didn't want to get into another argument with him. "We are spending quality time together this summer, Sean. Just like I promised. You know you could make yourself useful and help me with all this stuff..." she prompted, but he just shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV. Brooke sighed again, a little louder so he would hear but he ignored her again. He really could be so moody when he wanted to be.

When she was done, Brooke flopped down on the other double bed. "You want to go out and grab a bite to eat? I'm starved."

Sean perked up at the mention of food and he was eagerly putting on his shoes before she had even finished her question. "Where are we going?" he asked as he slipped his Vans back onto his feet.

"There are some nice restaurants down at the pier. Or at least there used to be, I hope the one I'm thinking of is still there. Put on your Yellow Ralph polo T-shirt. It looks nice with those jeans." She smiled when he rolled his eyes at her again. "Humour me, babe. We're going out to eat, you should look nice."

The evening was hot but a nice breeze was blowing off the ocean and made it bearable so Brooke opted for an outside table at her old favourite seafood restaurant and oyster bar, Cassidy's. As she and Sean perused the menu, Brooke took the opportunity to sneak a peek at the people around her to see if she recognised anyone. No familiar faces jumped out at her but there was one guy who kept glancing her way. Stealing quick glances, Brooke thought he looked vaguely like someone she may have known from school but wasn't sure. Using her menu for cover, she continued to sneak peeks at him when he wasn't looking for the full inspection. He was definitely cute, in a tall wiry blond kind of way. He wasn't her usual type, she realised as she briefly ran through her dating history but this guy definitely had potential. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was dressed semi-casual in black pants and a baby blue polo shirt the same as Sean's. He wore it tucked in which just highlighted how lean and toned he was underneath. His dark blond hair was cut short with just a little length on top that didn't require too much product for his effortless, 'just-got-out-of-bed look.' A look that Sean also preferred. When Brooke peeked again, she caught the blond's eyes but quickly looked away, realising she'd been caught ogling. She grinned to herself and blushed. If Sean weren't sitting opposite her she would lock and load the full Brooke Davis flirt mode that came naturally to her. When she looked up again and saw Sean watching her curiously, she was jolted back to reality and was reminded of the reason she was back in Tree Hill.

"Um...excuse me?" Brooke looked up and was startled to find the hot blond standing next to her table and gazing down at her with these incredible blue eyes. Eyes she could swear she'd seen before. He was squinting slightly, as if trying to place her, but a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry to interrupt , this may seem a little strange, but I recognize you from somewhere, I'm sure of it. I'm usually pretty good with names and faces and when I saw you looking over at me, I could swear that we know each other from somewhere."

Brooke flushed a deep red, something she didn't normally do because she was Brooke Davis and was not easily embarrassed. How was she supposed to tell this stranger that the reason she kept looking at him was because she was checking him out?

"I'm sorry, my name is Lucas Scott." He offered his hand and Brooke took it limply, his name conjuring a thousand memories.

"Um... Hi Lucas. We don't know each other but I definitely know your name. My name is Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis? As in former cheerleader at Tree Hill High who disappeared sophomore year?" Lucas looked genuinely surprised but also seemed a little too familiar with her name for someone she had never been introduced to. Sure, she remembered the name, hell she even remembered how cute he was when she saw him walking down the halls, always the outsider, shy and brooding. He had intrigued her back then, but she was completely absorbed in her own dramas with the popular crowd and partying it up with the cool people. How pathetic she had been back then. She knew the basics about Lucas Scott, but of course everyone knew the basics about Lucas Scott. The illegitimate son of Dan Scott, half brother of Nathan who was the star of the Raven's basketball team. His mother Karen owned Karen's cafe and had raised him single handed. That's all the info she had on Lucas Scott.

"Yes, that's me. The one and only. How on earth did you recognize me?" Brooke glanced nervously at Sean but he was only half paying attention to their conversation.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit. You were... kind of unforgettable back then. But I also see your picture pretty regularly."

Brooke looked at him, confused and just a little bit creeped out. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that sounded a little stalker-ish." Lucas glanced at Sean awkwardly. "What I mean is, my friend Peyton has a picture of the two of you at her house. You guys were friends, right?"

Brooke jolted at her old friend's name. How strange that Lucas and Peyton were friends. Thinking back though, loner boy had always stared at Peyton a little longer than was necessary whenever they passed each other in the halls. "You and Peyton are friends?"

"Yeah, good friends. Does she know you're in town? This is unbelievable, Peyton never did find out where you went. One day you disappeared and now here you are. She will be so excited to see you." Lucas looked thrilled at the prospect of reuniting two old friends. Brooke felt nauseous.

"Peyton doesn't know I'm here yet, I was going to look her up this week. Does she live here in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah she moved back here about 2 years ago. I can give you her number if you want it?" Lucas patted his chest in search of a pen then realising he didn't have any pockets, looked around eagerly for some place he could nab one.

Brooke felt a knot of nervous excitement at the thought of seeing Peyton again. She didn't expect it to be so easy to track down her old friend, didn't expect that contact would be made so soon. "That would be great." She smiled weakly. Was she really ready for this? She didn't have a choice now. She had been spotted and Peyton would soon hear of her return whether she called or not. While panic raged in Brooke's head she was unaware that Lucas had located a pen from a passing waitress and was now jotting down several numbers onto a napkin. She smiled slightly when she realised Lucas was writing them down from memory. He and Peyton must be quite close.

"You can contact her on this number during the day. It's her work number and she spends a lot of the time at the office. Her cell number is there too, just in case by some miracle she actually isn't there." Lucas put the pen into his pants pocket and smiled nervously at her. "I also put down my own number, um... just in case you can't get in contact with her or something. How long are you in town for?" he asked to hide is awkwardness.

"I'm not sure yet. There are a few people I want to catch up with." She glanced at Sean again who was staring at Lucas, one eyebrow cocked and an amused smile playing on his lips. Lucas followed her gaze and smiled back at Brooke's companion. "I'm sorry, I'm such a ditz. Lucas, this is Sean Davis. My son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's funny when people react so weird when you tell them i'm your kid." Sean bounced on the balls of his feet as Brooke struggled to open the door to their hotel room. Taking a deep breath, she turned the card over and inserted it again. This time the light turned green and she pushed the door open.

"Well most people don't expect someone who looks as young as I do to have a 10 year old son. Especially one who looks 12."

Sean smiled at the compliment but rolled his eyes at his mother. "Who was that guy anyway?" he asked as he walked into the room behind her, flicking on the lights.

"Somebody I went to school with, someone who is friends with Peyton apparently."

"Well at least now you know how to find her." Sean changed into his pyjamas while Brooke was in the bathroom removing her makeup. When she didn't respond, he peered around the door and found his mother staring at herself in the mirror. "That's why we're here isn't it?" he prompted.

Brooke turned to him and forced a smile. "Of course."

"Mom, I know she was your best friend, but why is it so important for us to be here?"

"I wish I could explain it all to you right now, baby, I really do. But please just give me a couple of days to figure some stuff out, ok?" she pleaded, hoping he would do as she asked.

"You've had 10 years to figure stuff out." He mumbled as he turned away and stomped over to his bed. He flicked on the TV and found a movie to watch that would be charged to their room. After changing into her own pyjamas, Brooke stayed in the bathroom a little longer and stared at her image in the mirror as she had been doing before Sean came in. She had been searching for something but she wasn't sure what. Seeing Lucas Scott and talking about Peyton had stirred so many memories within her and had brought so many old fears to the surface. By tomorrow, Peyton would be expecting her call and Brooke would finally have to answer the questions she had spent almost 11 years avoiding and she would have to introduce her to the reason she ran away.

Brooke flicked off the lights in the bathroom and crawled into her own bed. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, illuminating her son's face. Brooke took the opportunity to examine him undetected while his attention was focussed on the movie. There was no denying that he was the living image of his mother. He had the same dimples when he smiled and he quirked his eyebrow when he was trying to be cute. He had her wide smile and her long lashes and the Davis charm to boot but his shyness was not a Davis trait. What he didn't get from her was his height. He was only 10 years old but his growth spurt was starting already and his mood swings were way too teenage for Brooke's liking. Whoever said that boys were late bloomers hadn't met her son. He was already 5 foot 3 and surely had a lot more growing to do but he hadn't yet lost his baby faced softness. Brooke could see the boy his father had been when she looked at her son and knew that Sean would grow to look more like the guy she hadn't seen in 10 years. She followed that train of thought for a few moments but then shut it down as she always did. She was not going there right now, her guilt would just tear her up if she allowed herself to think about him and the gods knew she had spent many nights allowing that to happen. Brooke took a deep breath and settled deeper under the covers of the surprisingly comfortable bed, happy to let the exhaustion of the last few days pull her into a deep sleep. Facing the past was what she was here to do, but as a result, a lot of lives were going to change and Brooke had to prepare herself for the huge backlash that was undoubtedly coming her way.

Short chapter, I know! More is coming I promise, it's written, i'm just editing and re-writing but I'll have another update within 2 days I swear!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas Scott was mad. Really mad. Not only was he late for a meeting with his editor but two of the tyres on this '67 Mustang were completely flat. Add that to the fact that last night's date had used all the hot water in his apartment for her morning shower and had used the last of his milk for her cereal and this was turning into the morning from hell.

Lucas flipped open his cell phone and pressed number 1 on this speed dial.

"Lucas, there better be a good reason why you're calling me while I'm trying to get Jamie out of the house to go to school. "

"Hales, can you please pick me up? My tyres are flat and I'm late for a meeting with Lyndsay. Can you help a guy out?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up on the way to Jamie's school. You better be ready, I'm not even slowing own, you're gonna have to jump in the car as I drive past… What? No… Jamie take off that sweater, it's a million degrees outside. James Lucas Scott, I'm leaving this house in one minute, with or without you. Lucas? Nathan says hi."

"Ok, Hi back. See you in 10?"

"What? Oh, yeah, see you in 10."

Lucas snapped his phone shut and leaned against his out of action car, tapping a tune with his fingers against the hood. It wasn't even 8.30 in the morning and the heat was really picking up. It looked like Tree Hill was facing a heat wave for the next few weeks. Haley would have her hands full after today, Jamie's last day of school before summer break. She was lucky she had a pool to keep her 8 year old entertained and cool during the scorcher that was coming. Thoughts of a nice cool swim were making Lucas want to ditch his meeting and go over to Nathan and Haley's for the day with a book and a few beers. Maybe that's what he'd do after the meeting. Nathan would be at home and bored so he would no doubt welcome the company. Lucas smiled at the thought of what Haley would say when she returned from a day at work to the sight of her husband and brother –in-law flaked out on the deck chairs, cradling ice cold beers in their swim shorts and sun hats. No sooner had Lucas pictured the blood bath than Haley pulled up in her ice blue Mazda sedan and he jumped in to the car before she could jump down his throat for dawdling.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, my man. How you doing?" Lucas leaned around to face his sullen nephew in the back seat.

"I'm ok, Uncle Luke. My mom is making me crazy, what's new?"

Lucas grinned and threw a side glance over at Haley.

"I think your mom is a little stressed, what with trying to organise the party tonight so why don't you cut her some slack J?"

"Mom_ is_ stressed thank you very much." Haley complained. " I have a husband at home who's driving me nut because he's injured and can't play for the rest of the season so I have to listen to him whine about it and I have a son who is getting an attitude I'm not too happy with and arguing with me about homework, isn't that right Jamie?" Haley eyed her son in the rear view mirror and he had the good sense to look sorry.

"I hate homework. I spend all day in school working, why do I have to do it at home too? It isn't fair." Jamie sulked.

"You are your father's son." Haley sighed hopelessly.

Lucas grinned at this best friend. Poor Haley, he thought. Her boys were always ganging up on her and they always kept her on her toes.

"You're almost done kiddo, after today you've got a homework free summer ahead. You're a lucky guy." Lucas reached back and ruffled the kid's hair.

"When I grow up Uncle Luke, I want to be a writer like you because then I won't have to get up early, I won't have to go to a job, I'll get to drive a cool car and have lots of pretty girlfriends, like you do."

Lucas's mouth dropped open and he stared at this 8 year old nephew, lost for words. Damn, he needed to set a better example.

"Or I could just be like my Dad and play for the Bobcats. He makes more money than you do." Jamie shrugged his shoulders and thought hard about which profession he would choose.

"Jamie Scott, you better keep that smart mouth in check buddy boy." Haley warned, stifling a shocked laugh.

"Who said your Dad makes more money than I do?" Lucas demanded.

"My Dad. He said that his Reebok contract will put me through college. My children and grandchildren too."

"Is that right? Well Jamie, you just remember that the NBA is a short term career and being a talented writer gets you a job for life."

"When you put it like that, I definitely want to play in the NBA. I can make lots of money to buy lots of cool stuff then when I can't play anymore or I get hurt like Dad, I can just do whatever I want and still have lots of money."

Lucas frowned. He didn't know what he could say to that. The priorities of an 8 year old. Go figure. "Well good luck with that plan." Lucas smiled and turned his attention back to Haley. "Guess who I met last night?"

"Lucas, now is not the appropriate time to discuss 'friends' you made last night!" Haley flashed him a dark look.

"I'm not talking about what you think I'm talking about Hales! I was at Cassidy's last night and Brooke Davis was sitting two tables away."

"Brooke Davis? The perky cheerleader that used to hang with Peyton and disappeared sophomore year? She's in Tree Hill?"

"Evidently. I talked to her for a couple of minutes and gave her Peyton's number. She seemed interested in getting in touch so I called Peyton last night to tell her."

"What did Peyton say?" Haley glanced in her mirror but Jamie wasn't paying attention, he was engrossed in his Nintendo DS. She didn't make a habit of discussing other people's business but especially in front of her son.

"She was kind of quiet; I guess she's curious about why Brooke is back. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Lucas shrugged. He'd done his part and passed on the info that Peyton would want. He was curious himself about the return of Brooke Davis though. He remembered little about her back in high school, just that she was pretty much the fantasy of every guy in school and after meeting her again, Lucas could understand why. He'd never noticed Brooke due to his little obsession with all things Peyton Sawyer but the impact Brooke had left on Peyton was partly responsible for Peyton and Lucas hooking up in the first place.

"Well I guess we'll find out if Peyton really has gotten past all that rage she had in high school." Haley mused.

"You know what the weird part was? She had a kid with her."

"Really? Wow, Brooke Davis is a mother? That is weird. I can't imagine her taking care of a baby."

"This kid was like, 10 or 11 I'd guess. He looks just like her."

"Oh my gosh!" Haley yelled a little too loudly. "I think we now know why she took off!" Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"Scandalous teen pregnancies in Tree Hill are such old news." Lucas cast a sideways glance at his best friend who poked her tongue out at him. She grew serious again as she manoeuvred the car to park outside Jamie's school and leaned back to give her son a quick kiss goodbye before he jumped out of the car and bolted towards his friends who were gathered just inside the gate, no doubt trading today's latest loot. She smiled and waved at the teacher who was keeping watch before pulling back out into the crazy school hour traffic. Lucas was so late – Lyndsay Strauss, his editor, was going to eat him alive especially because he'd been an hour late for their last meeting. He glanced at this watch again and sighed. This really was going to be the morning from hell.

Well it's been an age but I think i'm back on track with this one and possibly even 'Fast Car', my other One Tree Hill fic. Please review, they are encouraging and I have the next 2 Chapters written so I'll update soon. Thanks to all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kiss my ass, Chris." Peyton Sawyer was having a bad day and she hadn't even had lunch yet. "Don't use that excuse with me! You've billed 41 hours of studio time to this label and I haven't heard a single track yet. What the hell are you doing? You're wasting my time, that's what you're doing!" Peyton paced in front of the cocky singer/songwriter who was draped across the couch in her office at Red Bedroom Records like he owned the place.

"Genius takes time, Sawyer. A great record doesn't get made over night." He looked up at her from under those long lashes and tried to dazzle her with the full on 'Keller' charm.

"Don't look at me like that Chris. You're creeping me out; I'm not falling for your lines."

Chris reached up and puller her towards him by one of the belt loops of her jeans but she swatted his hand away. "Don't even think about it." She warned in a low, dangerous voice.

"Oh come on baby, I know you're missing the Keller." He squeezed her ass but winced when she slapped him across the head.

"I have a boyfriend you little twit, move on. I have."

"If you're referring to that talentless bass player in the band that no one gives a crap about, then you're kidding yourself, Sawyer."

"Joe is extremely talented, Chris. And not just with his bass." Peyton smirked at her ex-boyfriend. God, she hated that he'd seen her naked. "And that band that no one gives a crap about? Their first album is dropping next month and their tour diary is full. When's your next gig, Chris?" Bazinga, Peyton though smugly.

Chris shifted awkwardly and looked away from Peyton. "You know I'm having a block, Sawyer. My creativity is being hindered by your negative attitude."

"Bullshit!" Peyton laughed. "What is going on? Tell me now."

"You know, maybe you should hire your friend Haley to help me find my mojo? I'm sure I'll be inspired to write again, especially if she wears that hot little blue dress she wore to the label launch party."

"You know, maybe I should call her husband, Nathan. You remember him? The one who punched you when you thought it was hilarious to make a pass at his wife, knowing she was married and your girlfriend – me – was standing right there?"

"You know I was only kidding. Mostly. And you know that her blue dress doesn't affect me near as much as those low, tight jeans you always wear." Chris stood and walked towards Peyton until she was backed up against her desk. She put her hands up to push him away but Chris grabbed them and pinned them to her sides. The guy was stronger that he looked. Peyton tried not to moan out loud when he pressed up against her and she could feel how her tight jeans affected him. She almost passed out when he nipped her ear lobe and began to place light kisses down her neck towards her collar bone. He let go of her hands so his own could go exploring and before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her onto the desk and his mouth was on hers. Peyton responded instantly as she always did and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. As he reached down to unbutton her jeans, there was a knock on her office door and Peyton jumped in surprise, accidentally head butting the man lying on top of her. She pushed him off quickly, scowling at him but furious with herself even more and attempted to straighten her clothes. Chris recovered well and fell back onto the couch, pulling a cushion onto his lap but Peyton could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Come in." she called to her mysterious saviour.

Although half expecting a phone call or visit all day, it still came as a shock to Peyton when the best friend she hadn't seen in 10 years walked through the door. So little had changed about Brooke Davis' appearance that Peyton almost believed that it was 10 years ago and they were still in high school.

"Hi." Brooke glanced nervously at Chris, then back at Peyton. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I can come back later."

"It's fine, Christopher was just leaving." Peyton threw a cold glare his way but he just smiled at her as he stood to leave. He knew he'd won again. When he reached the doorway where Brooke was standing, he gave her an appraising look and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart, my name is Chris Keller and I'm a musician. I'm playing at Tric tonight, why don't you stop by and check me out?"

"Baby, my name is Brooke Davis and you haven't got a hope in hell fire of getting with my sweet ass so run along little boy." Brooke grimaced and ignored his shocked expression.

"Wait, Brooke Davis? As in, the radio DJ on 106.4 WZFM in Chicago?" Chris smiled even more appreciatively, his rejection forgotten. "Girl, I used to listen to your Thursday night talk show all the time when I lived there. You are good! I remember this one time –"

"Keller get the hell out of here!" Peyton yelled, ready to throw something heavy at him but lucky for him he left her office muttering a few curse words about her which he'd pay for later. "I'm sorry about him, he's a jackass. How can I help you?" Peyton was all business as she sat down behind her desk and hit one of the keys on her keyboard, bring the screen to life. She glanced briefly at her wallpaper, a group shot of she and her friends at the beach the previous summer.

"Um… I was going to call but your friend Lucas gave me the address and said you were here a lot so I thought I'd stop by instead." Brooke walked further into the office, clutching her purse to her side and taking in all the pictures on the wall of Peyton with various bands and singers.

"So you're visiting Tree Hill? That's nice." Peyton tapped a few more keys on her computer and pretended to check her email.

"Actually I wanted to visit you." Brooke sat down on one of the chairs across from the curly haired blonde.

"Why?" Peyton stopped fidgeting at her desk and looked at Brooke properly for the first time since she'd knocked on her door. "Why did you bother? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. Well… I mean, I wanted to talk to you and apologise and explain…"

"You want to apologise? Are you kidding me?" Peyton laughed and shook her head "You drove here from Chicago to apologise to me? Am I being Punk'd or something?"

"I'm not kidding around. I brought my son with me. I'm guessing Lucas mentioned I wasn't alone?" Brooke took a deep breath. She hadn't expected warm fuzziness from Peyton but she was surprised at how angry Peyton still was.

"He mentioned it. Congratulations. I never really took you to be the maternal type, especially with a mother like Victoria. How is the wicked witch of the East coast by the way?"

"Being wicked up north as far as I know. She moved to Toronto a few years ago. We don't talk much."

"Well, I guess you shocked her by taking your Dad's side in the divorce. He was the lesser of 2 evils I suppose." Peyton absently twirled a lock of hair around her finger and pulled it tight.

"That's not why my mother and I don't talk Peyton." Brooke eyed Peyton carefully; she obviously had no clue as to the real reason Brooke left. "My son, Sean, is sitting out in the lobby reading Rolling Stone magazine. He's 10 Peyton."

Peyton stayed silent for a few moments and digested what Brooke was telling her. "So… you were pregnant when you left?"

"Yes."

"Victoria kicked you out?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't have told me any of this 10 years ago?" Peyton clenched her jaw shut. Why the hell had she come back, she thought angrily.

"No. For lots of complicated reasons that I don't want to get into right now. I wish I could go into specifics but I can't, not while Sean is outside. There's stuff I haven't even told him yet."

"Such as? You're being pretty vague Brooke. Why are you here? You could have called or written a letter explaining all of it."

"I know, but that's the easy way out, right? I've been taking the easy way out my whole life and now it's time for me to face up to it."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about, Brooke."

"I'm sorry Peyton. You have no idea how hard it is for me to come back here, after everything. But I had to; Sean is getting older, he's asking so many questions about my past, my family. His family. I brought him back to Tree Hill because he needs to meet his father. "

"Ok, that's fair. I guess the kid wants to know where he came from. Does the guy still live in Tree Hill?"

"Well I've heard he's based here some of the year but he's on the road the rest of the time I'm guessing. Listen, you're probably busy with work right now. Can we maybe meet for dinner tonight? At my hotel? Sean can watch a movie in the room and we can talk?" Brooke gave Peyton a lopsided smile, flashing only one of her dimples.

"Tonight is no good for me. Some friends of mine are having a party." Peyton tapped her fingers on the desk and thought for a moment. "You could come if you want? There will be other kids there for your kid to hang with – lots of video games and a pool."

Brooke smiled and nodded. "I'd love to go. Thank you. Your friends won't mind?"

"Nah, there'll be a few old faces there. And Lucas too. Judging by the way he was talking about you last night I'm sure he won't mind at all."

Brooke's grin grew. "That boy really grew into his looks and what a body!"

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle. Some things never change with Brooke Davis. "Well easy there tiger, he's quite the man-ho these days but don't tell him I said that. Here's the address, you can't miss it, it's on the same street where you used to live. Bigger house though."

"Thank you Peyton. For giving me the chance to explain everything." Brooke stood to leave and smiled at her old friend who nodded and smiled back. She just hoped that after tonight, Peyton would still be open to second chances.

Another chapter up! Yay! Please review! Let me know what you guys think xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peyton wasn't lying; the house was huge and beautiful. From the outside at least. Brooke felt a pang as she drove past her old house and pointed it out to Sean who only nodded, vaguely interested. The house she was visiting was a recent development on the street where she grew up, right at the very end, where there had previously been about 4 acres of greenery right beside the river. Brooke remembered that every so often her Dad would curse a man named Ernesto Suarez who refused to sell the land to him. It was a gorgeous site, closed off to the rest of the street by some huge ferns on one side and the other side overlooking the river that ran right around the edge of town.

As she pulled into the large driveway filled with cars, Brooke recognised Peyton's old comet. "I can't believe she still has that old thing." Brooke muttered to herself. Sean was obviously impressed because he jumped out of the car to examine Peyton's pristine pride and joy. "Ok, rev-head, step away from that bad boy lest you leave any finger prints."

"When I'm 16 can I get a classic? I don't want a new car or a boring sedan like Grandpa's. I want something like this. Or even better, like that." Sean pointed to the very far side of the driveway to an old blue Mustang.

"Keep dreaming baby boy." Brooke ushered him to the doorstep and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later a harried looking woman about Brooke's age opened the door with a huge welcoming smile.

"Brooke Davis! Well I'll be damned you're exactly as I remember and even better than Lucas described! Come on in." The light haired brunette ushered them in and took the bottle of wine that Brooke offered her. "Believe me, there's plenty of that inside but thank you so much. I'm Haley by the way. You probably don't remember me…"

Something clicked with Brooke. "Oh my god! Lucas' friend with the poncho and the hat!"

Haley winced. "Yes that would be me. Will nobody ever let me forget that?"

"I'm sorry; I tend to shout before I think." Brooke blushed slightly before remembering she was raised with some manners. "Haley, this is my son Sean. He's here on the promise of video games."

A crowd of kids conveniently chose that moment to run screaming through the reception room and Haley expertly plucked a little blonde guy out of the group by the tail end of his blue t-shirt. "This is Jamie. Jamie, meet Brooke and Sean." Jamie gave a little wave and smile. "What are you guys up to James?"

"We're going to the games room to play Band Hero. Maya thinks she can beat me. I'm going to prove her wrong. Again!" Jamie rolled his eyes and Brooke smiled at how adorable the kid was.

"Ok that sounds like a riot waiting to happen." Haley laughed. "How old are you Sean?"

"I'm 10 and a half."

"Ok, well that makes you one of the oldest so I'm going to trust that you'll keep them all from killing each other, is that ok? Don't let them get too crazy." Haley winked at Sean as she mock-covered Jamie's ears who in turned rolled his eyes again.

Sean grinned and looked to Brooke for permission. "Go have fun baby. Just stay out of the liquor cabinet and don't smoke too much tonight ok?" Sean sighed as he followed Jamie. "Mom, you are so not funny."

Brooke followed Haley out to the kitchen which also spilled out to the huge backyard. All the doors and windows were open, the late afternoon sunshine still illuminating the room. A small crowd of people were standing around the kitchen chatting and laughing but the main party action was in the backyard. "You have a beautiful home, Haley. And Jamie is adorable. He looks just like you."

"Thanks. He's me in looks but he's definitely his father in attitude. I've got my hands full with him let me tell you. His Dad is around here somewhere, probably battling with the barbeque." Haley smiled fondly as she gave Brooke a tour of the house.

"Tell me about it, I love that boy like crazy but he drives me crazy too." Brooke chuckled. She loved Haley already and she couldn't wait to meet the rest of the gang.

Music was playing from several speakers outside but it wasn't so loud that you couldn't have a conversation. There were lanterns and tiki lights also lining the yard for when it got dark. Quite a crowd had gathered and Peyton was right, there were a few familiar faces though some of the names escaped her memory.

"Brooke, what can I get you to drink?" Haley asked as they reached the spot where Peyton was lounging."

"Um… just a glass of wine please. Just the one though as I'm driving. Thanks." Haley bounded away so Brooke took a seat on the lounger next to Peyton.

"You can't hide over here. As soon as Haley gets back she's going to introduce you to everybody." Peyton sipped on her home made cocktail.

"Are you hiding?" Brooke quirked her eyebrow at her old friend.

"Hell yes. If I don't, half a dozen wild children will swarm my way begging me to play Band Hero because every one of them are trying to beat my high score. I'm trying to avoid that situation because the last time things got nasty. Words were said, tantrums were thrown. Nathan and I didn't speak for 2 days."

"Nathan? Are you talking about Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah…"

"You guys are friends?"

"Yeah, this is his house. I keep forgetting how much you've missed here including the Nathan and Haley love saga."

"Wow. That's unexpected. I knew he played in the NBA but I didn't realise he was married. With a kid." A glass of wine was pressed into Brooke's hand and she looked up to see Haley smiling down at her.

"Ok Miss Davis, time to meet everyone!"

It took a few hours and several more glasses of wine to make the rounds and catch up with old friends. Brooke was surprised at how much of a good time she was having. Haley was the sweetest hostess and Nathan had nodded and smiled her way a few times though they had yet to chat. Most interestingly, she was having the most fun talking to Lucas. They didn't share many interests but conversation flowed so easily between them and he had made her laugh so much that her ribs were actually aching.

Eventually Brooke managed to escape the crowd and fall into a lounger again next to Peyton. "You can't still be hiding?" she exclaimed as her old friend laughed and passed her a bottle of beer which she accepted.

"No, they found me. It was all good, no drama this time. Brooke, your boy's a talented fake musician."

"Why thank you, I have high hopes for him." Brooke giggled, feeling a little drunk. It seemed her car was sleeping over in the Scott's driveway tonight.

"He's a great kid, so polite. Are you sure he's yours?"

"Sometimes I do wonder that he didn't get switched at the hospital, he's the total opposite of me, right? He's such a good kid. A little too sullen sometimes though."

Peyton nodded and was thoughtful for a moment. "Why didn't you call, Brooke? Ten years and not one call." Peyton picked at the label on her beer bottle.

"Peyton… you have no idea how many times I picked up the phone. Believe me, with just my Dad for company, I need a friend but there was just too much that I wasn't ready to tell you. Even now, I'm still afraid."

"Come on, Brooke, just spit it out already! What's so dramatic and life changing? So, you got pregnant in high school, so what? So did Haley but she dealt with it." Peyton sat up straight and commanded Brooke's attention. Brooke opened her mouth to answer when Lucas dropped onto her lounger and swung his arm across her shoulders. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling she had to admit.

"Peyton, did Brooke tell you she's a radio talk show host in Chicago?" Lucas grinned at the two of them and Brooke was pretty sure that he knew he had interrupted something.

"Yeah I heard something like that. So, are you like a love doctor or something?" Peyton let the previous subject go with ease and Brooke was grateful.

"Actually, it's more of a discussion type show. Listeners call in and discuss all sorts of things, whether it's matter s of the heart or political issues or even just to goofing around with my co-host. Real people talking about the things that matter to them, really. " she shrugged and glanced around the party which was starting to wind down.

"Hey Peyton, where's your man candy tonight?" Lucas kicked at Peyton's shin playfully.

"Playing a gig somewhere, I'm not keeping tabs." Peyton shrugged and ignored the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You probably should, you know what those rocker types are like, especially with the groupies."

Peyton feigned shock "Oh my god, what should I do? How do I stop my man from cheating on me? Oh wait, maybe I could fire him!"

Lucas laughed and kicked her foot again. "Admit it Sawyer, you like the guy."

"Hold up a sec, that guy Chris Keller from your office?" Brooke wrinkled her nose. "Eeew, P. Sawyer, that guy was such a sleaze."

"Well, well, well. Peyton Sawyer, you ho'. Please tell me you aren't still sleeping with that douche bag?" Lucas whined.

"I'm not! I'm with Joe! Just Joe. Keller just shows up and tortures me from time to time. No big deal."

"Wow that was some kind of torturing he was doing to you all up on your desk this afternoon." Brooke remarked and quirked an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Brooke!" Peyton covered her face with her hands to hide her blush. "Busted." She muttered.

"Oh no, please don't say things like that in front of me." Lucas covered his ears pretending to be in pain. "I shouldn't hear ex-girlfriend stories like that!"

"Ha! Brooke Davis, you're one to talk. I caught you in sooo many compromising situations. Many times did I catch you sneaking out of the boys' locker room after basketball practice." Peyton laughed but Brooke's smile faded a little.

"Damn, I wish I'd joined the team earlier." Lucas winked at her and took a drink of his beer.

"You know, I better get going. It's getting late and I have a 10 year old to put to bed." Brooke stood and straightened out her white shorts.

"So when are you going to tell me what the deal is Brooke?" Peyton stretched out on the lounger again. It was dark out but the lights in the trees and tiki torches lit up the yard beautifully and Brooke quickly glanced around to see if anyone was in eavesdropping distance. Lucas gazed warmly at her while Peyton glared. How quickly the mood had turned.

"I can't talk about it here, ok?"

"Then where?" Peyton's patience was starting to fade. "You disappeared. No note, no email, no letter, no phone call. Nothing. Do you know how many times I went to your house and your vapid mother turned me away? She told me I was wasting my time and that you wouldn't be associating with me and my slutty friends. I had no idea what she was talking about. No offense, but you were the only slutty friend I had."

"She shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry. Of course, Victoria blames everyone else. " Brooke shook her head and cursed.

"Ok, ladies." Lucas interrupted. "Why don't you both talk things out tomorrow? Brooke, if you want I could hang out with Sean for a couple of hours tomorrow? Let me drive you both back to the hotel."

"Thank you Lucas. I appreciate the offer and if Sean is ok with it that would be great." Brooke gathered her purse and cardigan and stood to leave. "Can we meet tomorrow, Peyton?"

Peyton just nodded her head in agreement. "Stop by the office whenever."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas left to find Sean while Brooke gave her thanks to Haley for inviting them. She really had enjoyed the evening. She was waiting at the front of the house for Lucas and Sean when she saw Nathan at the end of the driveway, putting a garbage bag into the can. He smiled at her as she walked to the end of the drive where Lucas had said his car was parked.

"Well hey there stranger." He was still smiling and Brooke's head spun a little. For a moment it was 10 years ago and she was wasted at a party with her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. Only everything had changed since then.

"Hi, Nathan. It's good to see you." Brooke fidgeted with the belongings in her hands.

"Sorry I didn't get to talk to you tonight, it seems Peyton and Lucas were very demanding of your attentions. How are you? You look great, you haven't changed a bit. The talk tonight was that you're a Chicago girl now and that you work on the radio?"

"Um, yeah. I have my own radio talk show. It's all good. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm benched right now because I tore up my knee a little but things could be worse."

An awkward silence followed and both glanced back at the house.

"Brooke…I –"

"Do you know the people who live in my old house?" Brooke quickly interrupted.

"Uh, not really. It's a young couple I think. I'm not usually in Tree Hill so much so I don't really know any of the neighbours like Haley does."

"Right. You're away a lot. How's the career?"

"It's ok. I'm no Michael Jordan but I'm good enough that people pay attention and I get paid to do what I love so there are no complaints from me."

"And what does Haley do?" Brooke was curious about the life of such an unlikely couple. When Brooke still lived her, Nathan and Haley never exactly moved in the same circles and even now, they were so different and yet they clicked. She had noticed the way they played and flirted with each other at the party and she saw all the family pictures around the house. Their little family looked very happy.

"Well, she got a teaching degree but when Peyton started Red Bedroom she asked Haley and I to be silent partners, only Haley didn't want to be so silent. She started recording some of her own songs and playing gigs. She didn't take to it so much so she started to produce. She spends most of her time now producing the artists on Peyton's label. We have a small studio at the side of the house, beside the basketball court."

"Wow, that's great. You guys have a great life."

"Yeah, we do." Nathan smiled again. "What about you? Judging by that hot little BMW you're not doing so badly yourself…"

"It's good. I like what I do. It was broadcasting or fashion for me but my Dad vetoed fashion school."

"Living with your Dad must have sucked. Your Mom was hell so I guess you were lucky you ended up with him."

Brooke shook her head and sighed. "I didn't really have that choice. My Dad didn't get me in the divorce, my Mom kicked me out and so my Dad walked with me. He was tough to live with but he saved my life. I could never have survived without him or at the very least, I wouldn't have what I have today. He paid for me to go to college and a nanny for Sean. He still hasn't forgiven me but he worships his grandson which is way more than I got from Victoria."

"Right… wait, why did you Mom kick you out?" Nathan looked confused.

"Are you kidding? Nathan, have you been hit in the head with a basketball too many times? I have a 10 year old son, why do you think she kicked me out?" Brooke started to move away from him but Nathan grabbed her arm.

"I thought you got pregnant after you left?"

"No, I didn't. I was 6 weeks pregnant when I left."

Nathan gripped her arm tighter and Brooke had obviously had too much wine because the next thing she knew, the tears were falling. She cursed herself because she hadn't cried in front of anyone since she was a kid. "Brooke…" Nathan was watching her carefully and when she looked up at him he saw the tears. And the guilt. "You were pregnant when you left?" He swallowed hard; fear was in his own eyes he knew. She nodded back at him. "Who got you pregnant, Brooke?"

"The only guy I ever slept with." Brooke angrily wiped her tears away, cursing herself for falling apart when she most needed to keep it together. "The guy who kept telling me he loved me but wouldn't break up with his girlfriend, who wanted to keep me his dirty little secret."

Nathan released her arm and took a step backwards. "He's mine?"

A/N; Ok, I hope the reveal was ok... please review and let me know! Cheers!


End file.
